


【K/尊出】小段子

by AshuraXuan



Series: 小段子/Drabbles in Chinese [10]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: ♤ K同人產出，CP為尊X出雲（很隱晦）♧ 淡島世理視角注意♡ 雖然今天是出雲生日但是段子內完全沒提到生日T^T♢ 開頭高能，結局爛尾【也許會有後續，也許沒有orz
Relationships: Kusanagi Izumo/Suoh Mikoto (if you squint)
Series: 小段子/Drabbles in Chinese [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/659705





	【K/尊出】小段子

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.

「你是最好的王。」

聽到這句話，淡島世理整個人從夢中驚醒過來。

太過真實的夢，竟讓淡島一瞬間不知道自己身處夢境抑或現實；那句帶著濃厚京都腔的軟糯語音，至今仍感覺在她耳邊縈繞。

要說到她身邊有誰是操著一口流利的京都腔的，就只有那一位了，然而為什麼會做了如此不吉利的夢？

有點擔心，但是大白天的自己也要去上班，更別提自己的擔心會讓那傢伙更加得寸進尺了；想了想，還是決定用手機訊息來問候。

「早安。近來可好？」

信息鈴聲直到淡島快要出門上班時才響起，她穿好高跟鞋，才把手機從包包里拿出來看。

「出雲還在睡覺。你這女人怎麼一大早就來打擾人睡覺？」

這種非常不禮貌的回復內容，肯定不是他打出來的。淡島腦子一轉，隨即想到了那個無表情、一頭紅髮、讓人看了就留不下好印象的野男人，火氣立刻上來。

原本想嗆回去的淡島在想到對方說出雲還在睡時，立刻想到兩人這樣通過手機訊息互相對罵可能會吵醒出雲，所以只好硬生生忍下想把手機砸到地上的衝動，而把滿腔怒氣都發洩到被用力關上的大門。

在等著電梯的當兒，一個不合時宜的想法突然竄進了淡島的腦海中。

等等，為什麼那個男人會用他的手機來回復信息的！？

【END???】


End file.
